


Diamonds: Breaking Down

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Diamonds [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They feared that the pressure would break them; then again, pressure was what made diamonds. [LuckDallas, mpreg warning, set in the 80's. Everyone's immortal. Part 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds: Breaking Down

Dallas Genoard felt utterly sick to his stomach, and he knew it wasn't the kind of sickness that he was used to. Hangover sickness, he could deal with. Emotional sickness?

Leaning over the sink, Dallas's head dipped down between his shoulders, letting his forehead rest against the side of the bowl. From beside him, Luck gently rubbed his neck with a cold, wet towel, leaving it to rest there. The golden-haired man frowned worriedly, pushing sweat-soaked hair out from in front of Dallas's eyes. He'd been bent over like this, sobbing and puking into the sink for at least two hours, unable to keep it back anymore. It was too much.

“I didn't think we'd have to worry about this,” Dallas murmured, voice thick from crying. He lifted his head up for a moment. “I—I didn't think _I'd_ have to worry about this. I mean, fuck, I—” Luck's hand gripped his shoulder tightly, rubbing it with his fingers. “I can't have a baby. I'm not ready.”

“We're not ready.” Luck said in agreement, his hand running down from Dallas's shoulder to the small of his back. “But...what can we do?”

Dallas didn't answer. He  _couldn't_ .

Instead, he let his head fall back down between his shoulders again as sobs wracked his body.

**Author's Note:**

> had to do a little edit thing, set it in the 80's instead of the 40's


End file.
